Virtual Perfection
by Gishki
Summary: If everyone's life was perfect, there would be no misery, guilt, anger, sorrow, etc. Perfection is the goal. But everything has a price... NOTE: Ned/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Aquarius here. This is technically my second story, but let's just say it's my first. ;D**

**As usual, don't hold back on reviews. I want to see what I have to work on. ^^**

_[(If everyone had a perfect life, nobody would feel pain, sorrow, misery, guilt, etc. Perfection is the goal. But everything comes with a cost...)]_

O.o.O

"Everything has a weakness. Perfection is nothing but a dream. But when our plan works, _perfection will be reality._" Xavier Hamilton spoke to the crowd with utmost confidence. Any fear shown will result in a death sentence.

"Mr. Hamilton?" a voice spoke from the crowd.

"What is your question?" Xavier flashed a smile that usually charmed millions of people. The crowd listening to him was not impressed.

"Perfection is our goal, correct?" the woman asked.

"Yes..."

"Wouldn't there be a downside of being perfect?"

Silence.

"Everything has a cost; food costs money; wealth causes pride and greed; working for the Vespers can result in death. What is the cost of perfection?"

"..." Xavier was not one that couldn't give a response. This was a surprise to himself, not to the Vespers.

"Kill him." The woman said, and guns were pointed at him from all directions.

_Thud._

O.o.O_  
_

"Xavier Hamilton, CEO of Geico, has been found dead-" Amy shut the tv off before they showed the body.

"Why would they kill him?" Dan asked, leaning on the wall, one foot popped up.

"I'm not very sure... Maybe he was involved in a gang?"

"Like the Vespers?"

Amy falls silent and looks down. "Like the Vespers..."

"Kiddos! It's time to go!" Nellie announces over her loud, eccentric music.

"Family reunions." Dan rolls his eyes.

"For once, I have to agree with you."

O.o.O

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Dan screams at the door.

Natalie opens the door with caution. "Oh. It's just you. Come on in."

Dan sits down on a couch and takes out his phone.

"Amy, is Dan alright?" Sinead asks, walking up to her.

"Yes. Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, this is the first time he isn't jumping off the walls with inhumane speed..."

Amy gives Sinead a look. "Everyone matures, Sinead. Even Dan."

"Did I just hear 'Dan' and 'mature' in the same sentence?" Hamilton asks. "Ha! like that'll ever happen."

"I'm surprised you can think, Holt." Sinead rolls her eyes and walks upstairs, presumably to work on an invention.

"Amy!" Dan calls.

"What? Did you catch a lengendary Pokemon?" Amy asks with a touch of amusement.

"No. Isabel Kabra's out of jail."

O.o.O

"MY MOTHER IS OUT OF JAIL?!" Natalie screeches.

Dan nods grimly. "She escaped."

"This sucks." Madison says.

"Another lunatic is out there. Only this time, it's a murderous lunatic out for _revenge._" Sinead says with exasperation. "Can't she just stay in jail?"

"Obviously, the first thing she's going to do is reunite with my father. Then she'll continue her reign of terror." Ian announces.

"Two evil Kabras planning world damnation doesn't sound very exciting to me." Ted says, petting Flamesteed.

"Agreed." Ned says, playing with Sinead's ponytail.

"Knock it off." Sinead whacks Ned in the arm with her book.

"We have to be prepared, guys. Isabel might be knocking on our door at any time." Amy announces, very much like Grace herself.

"More training? We have two cripples, one of which can't see!" Hamilton complains.

Sinead glares at him and gives him an evil look.

"Whatever." Hamilton crosses his arms and looks away.

"Idiocy..." Sinead mumbles under her breath.

"Okay then. Training starts tomorrow at ten o' clock sharp."

O.o.O

"Okay. Pick out your weapons from this box. Ned and Ted, follow me." Amy points to a large box, then directs Ned and Ted to a different room.

"Ooh! A sniper!" Sinead takes it and admires it.

"B-But-" Reagan stutters.

"Reagan, let Sinead have it." Sinead smiles. "She has no strength, so she has to use a ranged weapon."

Sinead turns around slowly. "What did you just say, Holt?"

"You heard me."

"That's it!" Sinead aims the sniper and shoots a sleep dart. "What the hell?"

"I think Amy replaced all the bullets with sleep darts." Ian remarks. "Smart girl."

"Next time, Holt." Sinead storms away to the targets.

Dan chooses a machine gun. "Sweet."

"Why would you like a machine gun? It's accuracy is terrible." Natalie asks with confusion.

"Did you even see how many bullets come out of this thing in a minute?" Dan walks over next to Sinead and aims the gun. A few minutes later, the target is barely recognizable. It's just a smoking charred mess.

"GIVE ME THE MACHINE GUN." Natalie screeches and jumps on Dan's back.

"Natalie, get off, or I will shoot you."

"Give me the gun and I won't kill you."

Dan shrugs, then says, "Your loss." He pushes Natalie off with ease and walks to a chair and sits down.

"You need to train, Dan..." Sinead warns, looking away from her target.

"Did you just see what I did to that target?"

"Well, if you give me the gun, I can make a few adjustments and improve it's accuracy without reducing the number of bullets that come out per minute."

Dan ran his fingers through his hair. "Make it quick."

"You're making it sound like you're married to it or something..." Sinead shook her head and walked up to her room.

O.o.O

"This will let me see again?" Ted asks incredulously.

"Yes. Sinead and I made it." Amy says proudly.

"I must say, I'm very impressed by your handiwork. Good job, Amy." Ned gives her a small smile.

Amy thanks him with a slight blush, then leads Ted to a tray. "Lay down and try to relax."

"Um, Ted is claustrobic..."

"Ted, we're in a meadow. Full of life and animals."

"I'm not stupid, Amy." Amy looks down. "But I appreciate your concern. I can handle being in a tube. I'll be fine."

Amy walks over to the controls. "Ready?"

Ted nods. "Go ahead."

Amy presses a button and Ted is slowly pulled into the machine.

O.o.O

"It should hurt your eyes for a while, but once the pain clears, your vision should be 20/20." Amy explains.

"It'll be worth it." Ted says happily.

"Uh, Amy?"

"Mmhm?"

"Can you remove my migraines?" Ned asks hopefully.

"I can, but it's a pill."

"WOO HOO!" Ned pumps his fist in the air.

"But it's not permanent..."

"That's to be expected. If it's a pill, it's sure to be temporary."

O.o.O

"Hey everyone!" Amy stands up on a table.

All eyes turn to her. "I'd like to announce that Ned and Ted's disabilties have been removed!"

"Excuse me? Blindness is permanent." Ian says matter of factly.

"Well, Sinead and I created a machine that reversed Ted's blindness. He can see again!"

"Oh really? Prove it." Dan says, not believing one word Amy said.

"Ted, come here. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four."

A hushed silence fills the room. He was right!

"OH MY GOD! I CAN SEE!" Ted does his happy dance, almost knocking over a vase.

"Calm down!" Amy says, while laughing at Ted's dance.

"But what about Ned?" Madison asks.

"I gave him pills that are similar to Tylenol, but much more potent."

"Potent?" The Holts ask in unison.

"Much more powerful or stronger." Sinead answers them with out looking up from her blue print.

"Yo, dawgs! Da Wiz is here!" Jonah walks through the door with his pants sagging a bit.

"You're late." Natalie crinkles her nose.

"Fashionably late, yo!"

"Oh the horror! Pull your pants up!" Ian exclaims with disgust.

"This is the new style, dawg!" Jonah pulls his pants up anyway and sits down next to Dan.

"Okay. We all trained today, right?" Amy asks, looking at all of them.

Dan looks down.

"Dan...!" Amy starts to lecture him about who knows what.

"Amy, you didn't train either. It makes you look like a hypocrite..." Ned cuts her off.

"Oh."

The room erupts into laughter with an embarrassed Amy joining them.

"Kiddos?" Nellie walks in from the kitchen. "I've got a celebration dinner for Ned and Ted and it's starting to get cold..."

"TO THE DINING ROOM!" Hamilton bellows and everyone runs after him to the dining room.

O.o.O

"So what up about these dawgs not being disabled, yo?" Johan asks putting his arms around Ned and Ted's shoulders.

"Amy and Sinead healed them." Dan said, uninterested.

"Cool."

"This salmon is delicious!" Sinead exclaims.

"The mashed potatoes are epic." Reagan remarks, taking a bite.

"The vegetables aren't demented!" Madison says, eating a carrot.

Nellie rolls her eyes at the last compliment, but she smiles at the praise that she's been given.

O.o.O

"STARLING MEETING!" Sinead yells from her room.

Ned and Ted look at each other, shrug, then walk up the stairs.

The rest of the Cahills roll their eyes. The Starlings are always secretive.

O.o.O

"Down to buisness." Sinead closes her book, but forgot her bookmark. "Crap."

"Sinead...?" Ted asks.

"What?"

"Why did you call us up here?" Ned answers for his brother.

"Well Ned, I noticed some chemistry between you and Amy..." Sinead winks then nudges his shoulder.

"No way!" Ted exclaims, then turns to his brother.

"Uh..." Ned's face was completely red.

Sinead and Ted double over laughing.

"Shut up!"

The laughter continues.

"SHUT UP."

His siblings continue their laughing fit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ned screeches.

"Okay, okay. Calm down..." Ted says, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"To be honest, I think you two look cute together..." Sinead trails off, lost in her thoughts.

O.o.O

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The Cahills look at each other with amusement in their eyes, and continue with their activities.

O.o.O

**How was it? :D**

**Anyway, remember that I don't want you to hold back on the reviews...**

**NOTE: I support Ian/Amy, but I believe all the attention has been brought to them. So, Ned/Amy happened. •3•**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :) I'll edit the first chapter when I have the time. **

**Yeah, I'm back. ^^**

**So,ease as thinking that people would be like, 'OMFG U AMIAN H8TR!oneoneoneone!111111' Yeah. ^^"**

**So, here's the second chapter of Virtual Perfection.**

**_Perfection is the goal_**

"Attention all Vespers. Report to Section A, Room 5B. Do it or die."

A girl with choppy brown hair and thick black rimmed glasses quickly walked to the room specified over the loud speaker.

'I hope I can pass as a Vesper for a bit longer...' She thinks to herself.

**_Everything will be the same_**

"Everyone to the COMM immediatley!" Amy announced through the loud speaker.

The Cahills were pushing over each other to see what was going on.

The steel door flew open, revealing the ten former Clue Hunters.

"Yo, Ames! What's going on?" Hamilton asked.

Ian and Natalie froze with their mouths in a perfect 'O'.

"Hello, children." Isabel Kabra purred with a knife on Amy's neck.

_**Nothing is unique**_

"We have heard a plan..." Vesper 4 spoke.

"A brilliant one." Vesper 5 added.

"Perfection is a dream..." Vesper 2 drawled.

"With this plan, it will be reality!" Vesper 1 shouted, resulting in polite clapping from the audience.

Vesper 3 presses a button on a futuristic looking tape recorder.

An image of Xavier Hamilton appears.

"Vespers! Hear me! My plan is unique and makes us invincible! Listen closely, as this will explode once the recording ends." Xavier pauses before continuing.

"The Cahills are in the way of all our plans. Exterminate them."

The Vespers smile a little, but then they are emotionless.

"The computer is a powerful thing. I upgraded it and expanded it's capabilities to create things... If you look under your seats, there are various parts of the chip that will upgrade the computer. Assemble it."

The Vespers look at the techies. They nod in return and roll their eyes as if saying, "Piece of cake!"

"Nothing must be unique. Everything has to be the same. The Vespers are an ideal group, unlike the Cahills who are spread in every race."

"Everything will be yours, Vespers... Fufill Damien Vesper's dreams..."

The tape recorder explodes, leaving nothing behind.

"DISMISSED!"

_**Personalitys will be chosen**_

"Let her go!" Dan charged at Isabel, but Hamilton held him back.

"Good job, Tomas! I never knew you could think." Isabel said, try to aggravate him.

"Nice try." Hamilton smirks.

"Isabel, what do you want?" Sinead asked, taking charge.

"I don't want anything, child... I only want your lives." Isabel pushes her knife harder of Amy's throat.

"Don't kill her!" Dan pleaded.

"What could stop me? If any of you move, your precious sister is dead!" Isabel laughed and dared them to step forward.

"We'll tell you the clues!" Ned screamed.

"Oh, I don't want the clues... The Vespers have a bigger plan... The first step is to kill you all."

Isabel moved the knife in a quick motion and Amy dropped to the floor.

"AMY!" Dan screamed.

"Goodbye for now, Cahills!" Isabel said cheerfully. She vanished into thin air.

"Check her pulse, Daniel!" Ian ordered.

Dan did so without any comments about being called Daniel.

"Nothing."

**_Perfection is a new way of life_**

'OH MY GOD. Why was I assigned to kill them?!" The girl with choppy hair thought. 'I don't even know how to kill!'

"Angie, welcome!" The Vesper smiled warmly and put his arm around his shoulder.

'Uh... Is this guy loony? I thought Vespers were more aggressive...' Angie thought to herself.

"I'm not a Vesper, by the way." He whispers to Angie.

"Who are you then?" Angie asks.

"James. James Bond."

"Seriously?" Angie rolls her eyes.

He laughs. "I'm Zack Kirsis."

_**Imperfection will be terminated**_

"CALL 911!" Sinead shrieks and runs up to her room, presumably to get a First Aid kit.

"I never thought that Amy would die..." Ian said.

"I always thought Daniel would be dead first..." Natalie shook her head.

"Such a brilliant mind gone to waste..." Ted sighs and walks to his room.

Ned, on the other hand was in emotional turmoil.

He was in his room, adjacent to Ted's.

Ned slammed his fist on his desk. 'I could've done something instead of standing there!' The desk wobbles, but stays balanced.

_**Only the best will**_** survive**

Someone viewed the events taking place with great interest.

"The Cahills are at it again..." Irina Spasky shook her head and walked through Heaven.

_**The weak will be destroyed**_

"This gun is best suited for close ranges." Zack explains, holding the gun.

"A gun best used in close ranges?" Angie snorts. "Try again."

"I'm not lying!"

"Oh really, Kirsis? Prove it."

Zack aims the gun at a desk, a few inches from the top and fires. The gun emits a shockwave that completely annihilated the wood.

Angie stood there with wide eyes. "I want that..."

Zack laughs, then continues his long explanation of all four hundred sixty-eight weapons and then some.

_**Virtual Perfection is the new Earth**_

"Vikram, Amy Cahill has been killed." Isabel chuckles, then walks over to her husband.

"Well done, Isabel..." Vikram drawls and steps closer.

"You know what happens next, right?" Isabel puts her face and lips ever so close to her husband's.

Vikram smirks. "Your reward, love."

They kiss and the rest is history.

_**Common Sense is obsolete**_

"She is currently in a coma." the doctor says.

"Can't you do anything?" Ned asked.

"And you're her boyfriend, I presume?" the doctor smiles slightly.

"O-Of course not! Why would I-" Ned's face was as red as a tomato.

"Save it. Everyone knows that you," Sinead pokes her brother, "like," Another poke, "Amy Hope Cahill."

Ned crosses his arms. "Imbeciles."

"NED AND AMY SITTIN' IN A TREE!" Reagan sang.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Madison joined her twin.

"First comes love," Ted recited.

"Then comes marriage," Dan sings with a faint smile. He looks at Ned.

'I approve.' Dan mouths.

"THEN COMES THE BABY-"

Ned clamped his hand over Reagan's mouth. "Shut it, Holt."

"Whatever!" Reagan rolls her eyes and chuckles.

_**Evolution is no longer**_** continued**

"You're sure that this will work?" Amgie asked suspiciously.

"As sure as my name is Klaus."

"So you have no idea whether or not this will kill me or my targets."

"Pretty much." Zack smiles goofily.

"Idiot." Angie smiles back, but then turns her attention back to the gun. "So I just pull this-"

"DON'T PULL THE-"

_BOOM_

"-trigger..."

Angie stood there with part of her hair burned off, glasses askew and a blackened face.

"Now ya tell me." Angie crosses her arms and looks away.

Zack starts laughing.

"What?" Angie snaps.

"You-You look hilarious!" Zack was laughing so hard, he started to cry.

"It's not funny!" Angie shouts, but a smirk starts to form on her face.

Zack stops laughing and shifts his gaze. "What are you planning?"

Angie puts the gun in his face.

_BOOM_

_**This is Virtual Perfection**_

_****_**This chapter was short, I know. But it was a filler chapter. (To me, anyways)**

**So. What do you think?**

***poke***

**REVIEW OR FACE THE MOTHER OF ALL POKES.**

***poke***


End file.
